Curiosity killed te cat
by Leedalolita
Summary: Harry tries out is animangus form for the first time and not all turns out like planned. Voldemort/Harry
1. Chapter 1

Curiosity killed the cat

'why me?' I thought 'why does this stuff always happen to me? Do I have a sign on me that says misfortune strike here.' I guess you're pretty confused right now well it all started yesterday….

The Durslys had become more physical in their abuse. Though they knew not to break any bones as to not be found out. I had made it a habit of spending less and less time at home and more and more time at the park instead. The woods surrounding it were vast and gave me enough seclusion to practice advanced magic. The only probably was getting rid of the guards that watched me when I left the boundaries of the blood wards. I had become quite good at wandless magic so as to get pass the age restriction and had set up a place so as to warn me of anyone coming.

That day I was going to finally figure out my animangus form. I had studied the spell several times and knew the correct way to do the transformation by heart. It was almost six and the sun was setting. I conjured a mirror so I could see what I was when done. Concentrating as hard as I could I began the transformation to my animal form. It wasn't as painful as I thought it would be. Not the same as the bone crushing of transforming as I saw Remus do when he transformed. It was more of a glide than anything else. I opened my eyes when I felt it finish and quickly walked to the mirror, tripping a few times since I wasn't use to walking on four paws. As I looked at my reflection I gasped in shock at my form. 'There is no way this is my form!' I was a kitten, a black fluffy kitten with startling green eyes that could only be defined as the meaning of all things adorable. 'Great I can see the headlines now _Savior of the Wizarding World a Kitten_. Well I can't do anything about it, time to change back.' As I concentrated I didn't feel the glide like I did before. Wondering what was wrong I opened my eyes and found that I was still in my cat form. Panicking I tried over to change back again and again. I don't know how long it was before my wards went off. Banishing the mirror I looked around to see who the intruder was and was met with a sight I thought I would never see.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing if you do not know what this is read summary and just so you know this is yaoi boyxboy slash voldemort/harry dont like do not read

thank you and review

p.s. if there is an h missing somewhere i am sorry my computer is retard when it comes to h

okay enjoy

It was Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy and they were holding hands! I moved to get out of the way and tripped, which instead of drawing their attention away from me it made them look at me like I was deranged. Suddenly someone lifted me up turning me to look at them. I found myself looking into silver eyes and new had picked me up. "Draco it might have rabies put it down."Blaise said "It's too clean to be a stray so I seriously doubt it would have rabies. It is strange this cats eyes they remind me of someone, they're at the tip of my tongue I just know it. Draco began to squint his eyes at me in concentrated making him look like he was constipated. "ere let me see." I was then exchanged and was now looking into Blaise's face."You're right there isn't that many people we know wit green eyes, but the black air does narrow it down a bit." They sat tere in silence concentrating as hard as they could. "Harry" I jerked my head up as Draco said my name "Harry Potter that's who he looks like." Blaise raised an eyebrow Harry is it didn't know the two of you were on first name bases? Blaise then gave me up to Draco practically throwing me into the other boys lap.. "Well we haven't been fighting as much and you know I was going to offer my hand in friendship again at the beginning of the fall semester. You have to admit he is nicer not to mention that he's catching up with everyone else in the looks department and all in te right easy if you know what I mean," Blaise huffed at that looking away. "Oh come on you have to admit he does look like he is sex on legs walking around with is just shagged hair and without the glasses ever since that eye repair his eyes have become more vibrant than ever. And you saw is body when we snuck a peak into the Gryffindor bathroom after tat one game you saw all those muscles." 'OH MY GOD they are not talking about me like that and when did they sneak into the Gryffindor bathroom.' "Wait what time is it?" Blaise suddenly asked. "Tempus its 5:15 why?" "Shit Draco the party started 15 minutes ago!" They both stared at each other then started running Blaise still hanging on to me. 'I have a bad feeling about this.'

Oh how right I was. It wasn't just any party it was a birthday party. And it just wasn't any regular persons birthday it just had to be the Dark Freakin' Lord's birthday. And I want you to just guess what is now in a box with a tag saying from Draco and Blaise. Yep you guessed it me and the only thought that was going through my head at that very time was "Fate hates me I must of done something wrong in a past life to deserve this cause now I will die a virgin.' I was sitting in said box that Blaise had conveniently transfigured along with a ribbon tied around my neck and it sounded like the people outside were actually having a good time like the dark lord wouldn't crucio them. Like they were all friends having a get together. From what I could tell from being in the box they had just finished the cake and sang happy birthday and were now opening presents. I was half asleep when I felt my box being picked up and moved around to where I could only guess the dark lord was sitting. "Happy Birthday Tom this is from both me and Draco." 'Tom!' Suddenly the lid was lifted and I blinked blearily into the light anticipating for the fuzziness to clear and waited to see old snake face. When I finally had my sight cleared I was shocked at what I saw instead of the no nose freak I was face to face with Tom Riddle. The same Tom Riddle that I met in the Chamber of Secrets except this Tom Riddle seemed to be a little older than last time. "A kitten you boys either forgot or were preoccupied so boys which is it?" Tom said turning his head to look at them. I turned my head too and saw that they were both blushing like crazy looking at anywhere but at Tom 'Well that made my day a bit better.' "We were actually looking for this other present for you when we stumbled across this little guy and we just knew he would be perfect for you." Draco said in a rush. Suddenly I was reacquainted with the now all too familiar sensation of being picked up to come nose to nose with Tom. He stared at me for a bit before finally smiling at me, my breath catching at the sight. Suddenly the grandfather clock in the room struck midnight showing the beginning of a new day. Tom then stood up cradling me in his arms. "I would like to thank everyone for coming and for their wonderful gifts, especially Severus for giving me that potion that restored me to my once young self. And now I must say farewell until tomorrow, goodnight. Walking out of the room with me still in and going upstairs to the second floor and down to the end of the hallway only stopping when we reached a door of extraordinary woodworking. I could only hope that the day would soon get better.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again I do not own anything and remember if you dont already know this is a yaoi which means gay porn boy+boy=fangirl scream

everything belongs to their repected people besides the story line that is all mine

I know this is sooo short but I have been working none stop and have had no time

okay cue story and dont forget to review

Setting me on the bed of the room we entered Tom moved to the dresser and pulled out a chane of clothes. Looking around since I knew I was trapped in this room I was surprised at how luxurious it was the colorings done in many shades of dark blue with a black wood finish for the furniture. Shaking out of my shock I looked around for a place to hide finding it to be under the wardrobe. It was small enough that he would not be able to reach me but big enough for me to move around comfortably.

"Kitten?" I could see Tom's bare feet moving around as he tried to find me.

"_Try the wardrobe"_ a hiss said.

'Nagini I can't believe I forgot about her.'

Taking her advise Tom kneeled down lowering his head so that he could see underneath the wardrobe.

"There you are. Come on kitten." He said as he reached out to try to get me. At this I unsheathed my claws and lashed out.

"Ouch!"

There I witnessed the dark lord hit his head and suddenly evil laughter started to float through my head. Tom's head and hand then disappeared from my view.

"That wasn't very nice kitten." 'Does it look like I care.' "Nagini look after him."

Watching him leave through a door that I could only assume was the with him leaving I made the mistake of letting my guard down replaying his cry of pain as I clawed him.

"_So who are you?"_

I stiffened at the hiss slowly turning my head around to come face to face with Nagini. Never had she looked more frightening than she did right now. Scared out of my mind I did what my instincts told me to do I ran. I ran through the open door that Tom had just went through moments before.

Not looking where I was going, too busy looking for the snake behind me, I bumped into something. Shaking my head to clear the fuzziness I looked at what I had bumped into and found a leg following the leg I found myself in front of a completely nude Tom Marvolo Riddle. If cats could blush I would have been able to be used as a traffic light. All I could think right then was that nature had been very very kind to him.

"_Master the cat ran into the bathroom."_

'Fate sooooo hates me.'

One more thing who should draco be paired with? review for your votes


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry I have not updated between school and work things have gotten a little hectic and I have not had any time to update. Please R&R.

Tom looked up at that and saw me.

"Did you want to join me little one?"

I just stood frozen not reacting at all.

"_I think I ssscarred him a bit."_

Jumping as I felt Nagini slithered up beside me winding her way around my body. I heard laughter and the next thing I knew I was in the air away from Nagini and up against a strong firm chest blinking in surprise.

"_Nagini he isss our new friend. Letsss not try to scare him too much."_

I shivered at the sound not knowing why it affected me so much. That and that smooth skin in front of me was too much and I leaned forward and licked it. A flavor all on its own with a hint of mint hit my mouth classifying it as Tom made me want more of it. So I did just that I licked it again and again and soon it looked as if I was tongue bathing him. Striving for that flavor that I could only get from him.

"_I think he likes you Tom."_

Nagini said making me snap out of my trance to realize what I was doing.

"_I think your right Nagini, but now its bath time so here we go."_

He turned around and I got my first glimpse of the bathroom we were in and knew that it was designed with the thoughts of a king in mind. It was huge it looked like a tropical water spot with a working water fall. Ohhh how I wished I was in my human form to enjoy it. As we got closer and closer to the water my cat instincts started to kick in and I started to struggle out of Tom's grip. But Tom had other ideas and started to scratch that spot behind my ear. 'ohh god…it has to be…a sin to have….that good of hands.' I was so distracted by those hand I didn't even know I was being washed until it was all over. Tom Chuckled as he dried me off picking me up and heading out of the room to the bed.

"Tomorrow is a long day little one so we had better get into bed and get some sleep if we want to have enough energy for it."

Laying down he set me on the pillow next to him and with a snap of his fingers the lights went off. Against my better judgment I soon found my eyes to heavy to keep open and soon I found myself in my own little dream world.

The next day came and I was carried to a new room this one looking like an office. Tom had set me down on the window seat where light was coming in and warming the spot. Tom went to the desk and started to fill out some paper work. Curling up in the sun spot knowing I was in for a long wait I soon found myself back in dreamland. I found it interesting that in this form I did not have any visions in this form and was happy for that at the very least.

The next time that I awoke was when a knock happened upon the office door.

"Enter."

Tom said not looking up from his work. I hissed at the person as they walked through the door bringing with them a stench so foul it matched them perfectly. For there was no better stench for a rat then the one this rat brought with him. Without thinking I jumped down from the window seat and started to attack the rat's leg. Pettigrew didn't know what to do. Suddenly my claws dug into his leg and he reacted without thought and kicked me across the room. Catching my head on the edge of a book shelf and knocked unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke sometime later with a splitting headache. I looked around getting my bearings and found that I was in Tom's rooms surrounded by pillows like one would do to make sure a baby would not roll off the bed. The door that led to the hallway opened and walked in Tom holding some vial in his hands and a bowl. When he looked up and saw that I was awake he hurried to the side of the bed putting the vials and bowl on the bedside table.

"_Nagini you are better at interpreting animals better than me can you please help me?"_

Nodding Nagini slithered up to on top of the bed and looked at me with questioning eyes. I knew that I would have some explaining to do maybe not too much that would reveal my true identity but enough to make them know I was smarter than the average cat.

"Little one why did you attack the man that walked through my office door? I thought back to that moment and realized that there wasn't just revenge on my mind when I attacked Pettigrew there was the thought to protect. I looked up at Tom scrunching up my nose and putting my paws on top hoping that the interpretation was easy to understand.

"_Tom I believe he is saying is that the fat ones smell was not right that it was bad."_

"How did he not smell right?"

I thought of the right way to interpret this new word and saw a book laying on the desk in the corner. Jumping off the bed I ran to the desk chair and jumped until I was on the desk and pawed at the word. Tom had followed me and picked me off the book reading the spine of the book and the word I was pawing at.

"Harmful? He smelt harmful?" Tom looked down at me and I nodded as best as I could.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded again.

"_Nagini go find the rat and follow him report if he has anything that would make him harmful to me and my cause."_

Nagini said nothing as she slipped away out the door to find a certain rat. Tom then laid the book back onto the desk and carried me back to the bed and set me down.

"Now it's time for you to have your medicine; you hit that book shelf pretty hard and I don't want any lasting damage on you."

Tom then poured one by one a bit of the potions into the bowl so that I could drink each one.

"You know what little one I have figured out what I am going to call you. I wanted to wait so that I could see what name would fit you the best but you remind me of my soul mate so much that no name would fit you better."

'Soul mate Tom riddle has a soul mate? I didn't even know that soul mates really existed.'

"Your new name will now be Harry, because just like you he is stubborn a troublemaker and cute and just someone I want to learn more about."

'He just said that his soul mate is Harry, but that can't be right cause my name is Harry and he hates me. Is there another harry that I don't know about. What is going on?'

Tom looked at me and chuckled. Picking e up he brought me to the bed and laid down upon it with me on his chest.

"You want to know about Harry?"

He said looking at me and starting to pet me. I nodded my head but was slightly distracted by the petting. It felt so good.

"The other Harry who you are named for he is my soul mate and he doesn't know it and it's because of one person a meddling old man by the name of Albus Dumbledore."

I stared up in shock at the sad eyes that stared back at me.

"I know, I know but isn't he my enemy and the one I have sworn to kill? I am part magical creature in fact I am part magical snake all those in the Slytherin line are and we all have a mate. We all know when our mate is born whether it is a few months after us or years we know but we do not know until we go through our inheritance at 18. I felt when he was born and knew where he was. I went to him that very night his parents were a little shocked and I could see in their eyes their fear but after I explained what was happening they were a little more into listening to me talk. It took me over a year to get them to agree for me to court Harry whenever he turned 15. We did decide that he would have the chance whenever he turned 18 he could decide if he wished to stay with me or if he wished to leave me. I was visiting them on Halloween I was talking to them about my ideas of the world and how my fight was mostly to those who had been treated wrongly by the wizarding world. Those who are muggle borns or are wizards living in muggle homes or those in muggle orphanages are not all treated by those who think the things we do as a act of freakiness. Another campaign that I am fighting for is those with magical creature blood in them most pure bloods have creature blood in them and the new laws that are being passed make them hide their heritage and for those who are full creature it binds their ability of where they can work or if they are allowed to breed and to some they are branded like animals."

I went tense at this thinking of Remus and his ailment why he fought it so much and why he never mentioned this before.

"And whats even worse is that Dumbledore the man that everyone thinks couldn't arm a fly is the one behind most of these laws. He pretends he cares but he wants to eliminate us because to him we are considered monsters. And Harry doesn't even realize who he is fighting for. Those times that we had supposedly encountered were not me they were something that Dumbledore had created they were their to make Harry hate me I have not met him since he was a baby. Dumbledore was the one to kill his parents and to weaken me. I tried to get to Harry when I had my strength back but the curse on his forehead kept me away. But what Dumbledore does not know is the gifts that I have been able to send him. Saying that I am someone that cares for him and signing it R.T. I bet he will never realize it's the man that is supposedly trying to kill him that is sending him those gifts."

Tom chuckled as I stared in sock at him.

'He is the one sending me the gifts the one I have been slowly caring for and calling friend?'

"Look at the time Harry its been a busy day and tomorrow should be the same time for bed."

With that he turned off the lights and went to sleep with me still on his chest and even though my mind was full of thoughts that I wanted to think about I could not resist to close my eyes too and fall asleep in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

The next few days left me with a lot to think about and with Tom working even more than usual it left me alone with enough time to think by myself that is until we found out what the rat was really up to. It had been almost a week since we sent Nagini to spy upon that rat and finally we had some answers Tom and I were in his office when I heard Nagini coming.

"_That insolent little rat I should have eaten him when I first met him then none of this would have happened."_

"_Nagini what is it what has happened?" _ Tom Questioned.

"_That rat has been working for Dumbledore this whole time. He has been selling our secrets on the promise that once you and Harry are killed Dumbledore will make up a story saying that Sirius Black had not indeed killed you but kidnapped you sending to the dungeons of your fortress where loyal death eaters have been keeping him frothier own pleasure. And that will be where they will claim to find him and supposedly rescue him from. Where he will then be proclaimed as a hero and receive the pity of the supposed countless torture he had received from the evil Death Eaters and Dark Lord."_

I could only stare at Nagini as she finished her rant questioning how this could be. How Dumbledore could be this evil all this time and not one person new the truth from the light side. And those that did know the truth were prosecuted as dark and sent to Azkaban or was able to escape and come to Tom. Now I knew why Tom had so many followers and was growing in numbers each day. It was because they had seen the truth .

I looked up at Tom to see what he would do. I had never seen Tom so furious before, I backed away in fear of the magic that was rolling off of him in his anger.

"_Tom!Tom! you need to calm down. If you don't calm down your going to hurt all of us." _Nagini yelled but he could not hear her he was too far gone.

The magic in the room began to pull things apart around us and all I could do was watch as Tom;s magic seem to come to life with a vengeance to try and find the one to cause it's master pain.

When the desk started to move it seemed to break Nagini out of whatever shock she was in. She looked around and found me. I had managed to back up into my window seat and was laying low in one of the corners hoping that nothing would come my way.

"_Come little one its time to leave." _Nagini hissed as she slithered over to me dodging the furniture as it landed around her.

"_He is too far gone only his mate can help him now."_ Nagini hissed as she reached me. "_And even if we find him we would have to try and convince him that Master is kind and is only looking out for his little mate, but that in its self is an impossible mission."_

Nagini made a move to grab for me but I dodged her and started to make my way over to Tom I knew it was crazy especially with all the furniture flying around. But I didn't want tom to hurt anymore and if I was the only one who was able to help him then no matter what my form I will help him. As I neared Tom I suddenly felt a tingling sensation go across my fur as I slammed into Tom knocking him to the ground.

"what the hell was that." I heard Tom grunt as he tried getting up. Suddenly I felt him freeze up and knew something was wrong. Hoping I did not hurt him I started to check him over using my hands to move…..Hands? I looked back and sure enough those were my hands that I was looking at. I realized that some how my need to save Tom had changed me back. Looking up into Tom's eyes I could see the whirlwind of emotion going through his mind. I could see the shock, confusion, joy and fear of what my being there caused him.

"Hi" I said thinking of nothing else to say.

We stared at each other for a while till Tom pointed at something above my head. I looked back but there was nothing there confused I turned back to Tom. He was still pointing above my head and his mouth was open like he was trying to say something. Looking around I could not find what he was pointing at that had gotten him into this much of a stupor.

"Ears." He said.

I looked at him confused and touched my ears.

"Cat ears."

Going further up I suddenly felt what had caused him such shock I still had my cat ears.

Looking at Tom I did the only thing I could think of. I fainted.


	7. Chapter 7

When I came to I had no idea how I got from the office to Tom's bedroom and all my memories came to me all at once. I blushed looking around and finding no one lifted my hands to my head. 'Yep not a dream.' I looked at my body a bit closer to see if there was any other changes. Lifting the covers on the bed I found two more surprises one I have a tail two I was naked in front of TOM! WHY? The first time he sees me and we are not fighting each other I'm naked and I have cat ears and a tail. Seriously someone up there must really hate me.

I heard a door board creek and looked up to see Tom standing there staring at me with a serious expression upon his face. I smiled brightly at him excited at the prospect of having the ability to actually be able to speak to Tom without doing charades. But as I smiled Tom's expression never changed and slowly I lost my smile. I thought he would be happy to have me in his arms. So happy that he would not care that I tricked him by pretending I was a cat. Even if I did not mean to in the first place.

"Tom I…."

"No do not talk you have been in my house for so long that you have learned so much about me that you got all the information you need to take down my entire organization. You just thought that you could put yourself into my life and learn my secrets so you could bring them back to Dumbledore and then kill me right? Well here is the thing that you didn't think out now that you have shown your true colors its time you got treated like the little traitor that you are."

With that Tom stormed toward the bed and ruffly grabbed my arm pulling me from the bed to the floor and dragging me out of the room not even letting me grab something to cover myself with.

"Tom please I.."

"Silence I will hear none of your lies."

With that he gave my arm a tighter squeeze and I knew that I would be bruised in the morning. He dragged me down the stairs and down a corridor that I had not been to before. Taking out a key he unlocked the door and opened it dragging me inside. That was when I heard it. Screams. Pained filled screams and then I knew where Tom was leading me into the dungeons. It was dark and dank and everytime I slowed down Tom jerked me forward.

I tried to explain myself again in a vain attempt to get the truth out.

"Please Tom I didn't do anything wrong I was practicing…"

But I was interrupted again but this time Tom turned around and slapped me forcing my head to the side by the force of the blow.

"Did I not tell you to be silent. Your lies are no longer welcome so there is no use in you trying to beg for mercy. You will get what you deserve. Do not think that you can do as you please now. I can say this though you will not be treated just like any other prisoner you will be given the satisfaction to know that you will be treated much worse than the others."

"But I thought I was your mate how can you do this to your mate."

That comment received me another slap this one so hard it left my ears ringing.

"I have no mate."

I could feel my heart break at that and knew that I would die being hated by my mate.

We finally got to a cell where light was barely to be seen. I was shoved into it without a moment's hesitation and the cell door locked firmly behind me.

"Enjoy the darkness traitor for it shall be your only companion from this day forth."

And with that he turned around and left. I could do nothing but just sit there and watch him go. I couldn't think it didn't bother me that I still had cat ears it didn't matter that I had revealed myself earlier than I had planned. I just knew that I would die here and I would never see Tom again and all I wanted to remember his face one last time before I would not be able to see anything at all. I looked around and saw a cot with a thin blanket against the far wall and a bucket in one of the other corners and I could only assume that I knew what it was for I approached what was to be my bed and crawled into it pulling the sheet if you could call it that up and above my head. The last thing I remembered was curling up in a tight ball and crying myself to sleep.

Sorry for taking so long I have work and school and I have been having a really hard time trying to continue on from where I left it but the next chapter after this shouldn't take to long I have the idea in my head already so as soon as I get it all together I will post it up so no worries.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The darkness swallowed me whole as I slept and when I woke up I felt as if my eyes never opened there was no light at all and I knew that nothing was going to change Tom's mind in letting me out of here. His last words to me still ran through my head like a track on an infinite loop. 'I have no mate'. It had been a few days, or so I assumed, since I had last seen light. Whether it was night or day was also a mystery to me. I usually slept for it was easier to bare than the reality and when I work up there would be waiting a tray of weak broth and stale bread. And as soon as I was done with the meal the tray would disappear without a sound like it was never there in the first place. The only thing telling me that it had been there was my stomach saying it was not hungry anymore.

After I had finished my food for the day I transformed into the form that tom loved so well. I slipped through the bars and started to run using my nose as a guide. After awhile I thought that it was no use and I had just gotten myself lost but I almost cried out in joy at the sight of the door out of here in front of me. I transformed into my human form or as human as I could get since the mutation and unsheathed my claws, another thing that came with the ears and tail.

Once the door was unlocked I changed back to my kitten form and used my nose to check to see if Nagini was around. I knew it was against my better judgment and I knew that if I was caught there would be no cell this time I would most likely be killed on spot. But I had to see Tom again even if he didn't see me.

I came upon the room and went in and was shocked at what I saw. It looked as if the room had been raided everything was destroyed the only thing that was untouched was the bed. I knew that I had caused this. That Tom had done this because of me. I turned to leave but heard someone stubble outside and quickly hid myself under the bed making sure that I could see the door to see who it was.

Tom burst through the door in an obvious drunken haze. Not only could I smell that he had drunk too much the almost empty bottle of whisky told it all. Tom slammed the door behind him and dropped the bottle to the floor wavering to the bed. I could hear the bed creak as he got onto it and I could hear his movements as he tried to get himself comfortable.

"WHY? Why did my mate have to turn on me why did he trick me I told him so many secrets. Secrets that only Nagini knows and she would take them to the grave even if she could speak to others. Now my mate is so near but he is so far because he betrayed me and I know after I treated him and put him in that cell he will never want me. And it's all dumblebees fault if he had not been so set against nonhumans I would be happily married to my mate and expecting our third child by now. Why can't I just turn back time and fix everything?"

I knew I shouldn't be doing this and there was a good chance from all the alcohol he drank that he would not remember this in the morning but I wanted him to know, at least on his nonhuman side, that he was still accepted by his mate.

**LEMON ALERT ALL THOSE THAT DO NOT LIKE BEWARE AND SKIP TO THE NEXT BOLD LETTERS**

I crawled out from under the bed and transformed back getting up from the floor to look at Tom. He had an arm over his eyes so he did not see me yet. Swallowing my last bit of nerves I knew what I wanted to do and nothing was going to change that. I crawled into the bed and laid next to Tom getting as close to him as I dared, so that he would not be frightened. Feeling that the bed had dipped Tom uncovered his eyes and looked up at me.

"Is this a dream or are you really here?"

I knew better than to tell him the truth for if he knew that I was really there he would think that I was only there to use him again.

"What do you think?"

"This is too good to be reality so it has to be a dream."

"Then let's not let this dream end."

And with that I lowered my lips to his and started to kiss him with all my might. I had never really kissed anyone with me thinking I was being chased by a mad man out for my blood and Dumbledore training me and my so called family making everyone believe I was a criminal, it did not help my sexual progression.

Tom soon took control of the kiss pushing me into the bed, placing his hand upon my burning skin dieing for his touch. It wasn't long before Tom was as naked as I and we were dryhumping each other.

"I never want to let you go."

"You don't have to Tom"

Tom groaned at that sucking at my earlobes.

"Say it again."

"Say what?" I asked not fully understanding what Tom wanted. It might have been because I was distracted by where Tom's hands were.

"My name; say it again."

"Tom"

Tom couldn't take it anymore grabbing his wand he put the tip to my back side and soon I felt something cold inside me.

"I'm going to stretch you little one this is going to hurt a little bit."

Taking a deep breath I nodded.

As the first finger entered me it felt uncomfortable and was weird but soon I was learning to enjoy it and was begging for more. Soon I had three fingers inside me and I was arching my back trying to get them to go deeper. But too soon for my liking they were gone and I moaned in dissatisfied with feeling empty but then I felt something much bigger at my entrance and tried to relax myself as he started to push into me.

Tom groaned at the feel when he was fully seated.

"You feel so tight. I can't believe that you are still so tight even though you're not a virgin."

At that I tensed and tried to not look him in the eyes.

"Harry? Harry you are not a virgin are you?"

I nodded my head

"Why would you let an evil man like me take your virginity?"

"You're not evil you're my mate."

Soon my lips were covered in a harsh kiss and Tom began to thrust into me with vigor.

**LEMON END FOR THOSE THAT READ IT IT WAS MY FIRST SO NO JUDGING**

I don't know how many times we did it but as we were settling down and were cuddling to fall asleep.

"This is the best dream ever I love you."

With that I felt a tear slip from the corner of my eyes as I came to realize that Tom only saw this as a dream. I knew that when Tom woke up the next morning and I was still here he would through me back into that cell.

When I was sure that Tom was asleep I slipped from the bed and wandlessly cleaned the bed and put Tom into his pajamas.

Opening the door I looked back toward Tom on the bed and knew that the next time we saw each other would most likely be across a battlefield.

"I love you Tom I hope you never forget that."

With that I transformed and left the house not looking back knowing I would want to stay even if that would mean my death.


	9. Update

Hi everyone I am currently working on the next chapter but I have been very very busy since I am still in school and I basically work a full time job as well. So if you all can be patient I promise I have actually started I just don't have enough time to finish it and I am trying to make it longer instead of a page that has one paragraph. So be patient I should have it out soon.


	10. Chapter 9

Curiosity killed the cat new chapter 9 11/20/11

I was blinded by my tears when I left the house I could not bear the pain that I felt in my chest. I knew that the next time we met we would be on opposing sides and that it would most likely end with both of us dying one by the hand of the other and the other dying of a broken soul. I ran as fast as I could letting my animal senses guide my way staying in my animal form for fear of being recognized and also for the fact that I still did not know how to hide my new appendages.

I did not know for how long I ran until I had collapsed in exhaustion. It was only then that I cried. It was only then that I allowed myself the thought of what I ran away from and what it meant for me. I knew that I couldn't return to Hogwarts and I knew that I would never be left alone if I stayed in the Wizarding world. But where could I go? Where would I not be found that could let me live my life? I had nothing on me I needed help but who would help me without letting those who didn't need to know know. I hoped the goblins wouldn't be bothered by me imposing on them. With that thought in mind I started heading toward Gringotts with tears in my eyes and a hole in my heart.

I had chosen to leave of my own free will but why does it feel as if I had been forced to. I could have stayed with Tom and seen what his reaction would have been. Maybe he would have accepted me. Maybe I wouldn't have to be alone through this.

I had left England to one of the Potter family homes in the Caribbean. It is peaceful here. The home is in a small magical community that like to keep to themselves. No one knows who I am here except for the doctor. His name is Doctor Lucifer; though his name sounds scary he is actually one of the kindest person I have met. He is my personal doctor and my only friend on this island. I had only been on the island a month when I started to have the dizzy spells. It first started when I was in my garden and I just thought that I was just overheated but it occurred more and more which caused me to become alarmed. When I met Dr. Lucifer he had black hair and these bright blue eyes he was well fit and a foot taller than me and looked to be in his late twenties.

"So Mr. Evans how long have you been having these dizzy spells?"

I looked at him trying to avoid his gaze.

"For about two weeks I do not know why I am having them I thought it was originally because I was getting overheated but they occur when I am inside as well and at random times."

"Are you having any other problems like any pains or a change in your everyday routine?"

"Nothing unusual I have a bigger appetite than before I came here but that's not really unusual."

"Hm" He looked up from his notes he was taking and smiled at me reassuringly.

"Would you mind laying down I have a theory but it is very rare. Have you been sexually active recently?"

My eyes widened at that question blushing a bit as I laid down answering.

"I have only had sex once but it has been over a month since."

He looked at me as he moved his wand over my stomach smiling. I could tell he was trying to comfort me but his questions left me confused at why he would even ask them.

"Now Mr. Evans I just have one more question were you the bottom or the top when you had sex with your partner?"

I was so embarrassed I hadn't even told him I was gay and he guessed it without a doubt in his mind. I was sure that my entire body was now as red as the Weasley's hair.

"Bottom."

He smiled once again.

"Ah then I just need to perform one more spell."

Going back to my stomach he waved his wand over it before two lights appeared out of my stomach glowing with a pale blue light.

"There you are Mr. Evans you are pregnant with twins."

I don't know why but I started to cry. But I knew it wasn't because I was sad in fact it was quite opposite. I was happy it was the happiest day of my life because I now had a piece of Tom that I had been craving. I couldn't keep my true self from Lucifer after that since I knew I would have to have regular checkups. I knew I wouldn't have been able to hide it. Turns out that he was okay with it he was actually happy that I had left and was out of England. The news that he got from there about me always made him mad on how I seemed to be a weapon to them and if I did something wrong they would turn against me. I had to listen to him rant a bit on how I was just a kid and shouldn't have to go through anything I did in the first place. We ended up becoming fast friends and I was happy I had someone to talk to I was still sad that the one person I love the one that helped me make these beautiful ones that I now carry hated me and did not trust me. Hated me so much that I was now hiding from him. But no matter how much I want to change that factor it was unavoidable. But even though he hated me and would probably kill me the next time he saw me, I knew that I had given my mate a family. One that was very strong magically especially his children. The first time the twins used magic I was thoroughly shocked because I dint know that they could do magic while still in the womb. Lucifer told me that it was very rare but with strong parents it shouldn't have come as a surprise. I was in a toy store trying to figure out what to put in the children's' room when two stuffed animal came toward me floating around my stomach and playing with each other. On was a snake with emerald scales and red eyes and the other was a kitten with black fur and emerald eyes. When I grabbed them in mid air they didn't fight me and I guess I was still in shock for I paid for them and left and was walking down the street when I was stopped by Lucifer with a worried expression on his face. It turned out I was crying and I realized it was because my babies knew who their fathers were and that they knew what had happened. They knew that their father was gone but not lost and that maybe one day he could come back to us. Maybe one day he would be able to love the family that was created for him. Love the family that loved him.

It seemed that when I told Lucifer the news of the babies' magic that gave him even more concern for alarm. Apparently a male pregnancy was very risky and that having a early birth could cause complications. I was already at risk with twins but now that the boys showed signs of advanced wandless magic I was even more at a risk. A male pregnancy usually last until seven months and the incident at the toy store occurred when I was 5 months along. Because of that Lucifer made it his sole duty to come visit me once a day for checkups. I was getting tired of Lucifer's hovering so much that when he told me his lover was back in town I couldn't get him out that door fast enough. Not that he didn't fight me tooth and nail to stay. Who knew that that would be the day I really needed him.

"Lucifer you do not need to worry I have my emergency portkey in case I start to feel anything unusual I will use it."

I said pushing Lucifer out the door; or trying to.

"But Harry…"

"No buts your lover is probably mad that I have kept you to myself for so long already. You know he doesn't come to town that often and that he can't stay to long. You told me you haven't seen him in seven months. You also told me that last time you barely got to see him at all."

"But Harry…"

"I said no I am six months along and have one more month I have been taking good care of myself and I know I can manage one day without you here hovering. Now go before I hex you."

And with that I gave one final push and locked the door in his face. I leaned against in exhaustion. I loved Lucifer like a brother but sometimes I just needed my space.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Lucifer needed to have some time to himself every once in a while or else I would feel bad. I wish that Lucifer would bring his lover over once he got to see him properly. I blushed at the thought of what Lucifer was doing now. It sort of made me jealous that Lucifer was able to see his love but like Lucifer had to I have to wait. I don't know if I will ever be able to express my love to tom like I did that night we last saw each other I knew that one day we would see each other one day. I just hoped it was on good terms.

'I thought having Lucifer leave would make me feel better not bored.' I thought with a sigh. I looked around my house that although was small was very cozy; which is one of the reasons I chose it. Lucifer had been doing all the house work for me since I turned 4 months along. And because of that as I looked around my house there was nothing left to do around here. I was already bored of the relaxing things I could do because I had been forced to try to relax with Lucifer around. Maybe I needed to go on a walk could help me feel like I am doing something. It could probably help me take my mind off of Tom. It was a cool day and a nice breeze was coming from the ocean as I walked the beach near my home. I have to say that since I moved here I had not had a chance to walk on the beach. With an entire country looking for me most of which wants me dead and then me finding out I was pregnant I couldn't find the time. I had done the nursery already for the twins in a nice forest greens. What can I say the Slytherin in me wanted green for them it just felt right. It had all the necessary items for the babies including cribs changing tables and double closet all in a dark oak. And in the cribs the stuffed animals they chose that day when they showed me their magic. As the time went by after that incident there were a few surges but mostly them bringing out the animals to play with. It felt nice on the beach with the sand between my toes and the breeze from the ocean blowing across my skin. It was peaceful and I couldn't imagine what could be better at this moment than this. Suddenly I was bent over in pain that was coming from my stomach.

"Shit why did this have to happen now."

I reached my hand toward my necklace grabbing the cat charm there.

"Doctor."

And with a pop I was gone from the beach and in Lucifer's living room. Where I was faced with an uncomfortable situation. Not only was I right that Lucifer was taking his time away to properly say hello to his lover they were still at it. Apparently portkeying into a room practically right next to them wasn't enough to bother them. It wasn't until I saw who it was that was on top of Lucifer that I made my presence known.

"YOUR LOVER IS SEVERUS SNAPE!"

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH"

Both looked at me screaming as they untangled themselves.

"Harry what are you doing here I thought –"

"AAAHHH"

I yelled as I bent over in pain once again. Suddenly I felt a trickling down my leg.

"Hey Lucifer my water broke."

I said giggling a bit.

"Lucifer you have some explaining to do once that baby is delivered."

Snape said as he glared at Lucifer coming back into the room with pants. When he left I have no idea.

"Babies"

Snape's eyes snapped to me.

"What?"

"I'm having twins there are two."

I said trying to return his glare but once again my body was racked with pain.

(**I DO NOT DO BIRTHING SCENES)**

A few hours later after swearing that I would kill everyone in the room if they didn't get out of me immediately I had two wrapped bundles in my arms. I couldn't believe that they were finally here in my arms. "Potter care to tell me why you are in the Caribbean and how you came to be pregnant in the first place." I looked up at him a sense of fear in my chest at telling him the truth.

"It's alright Harry he won't tell anyone."

Lucifer encouraged coming out from behind Snape and sitting down in the chair next to the bed taking one of my babies into his arms. Sighing I looked back into of the child I held in my arms and began my tale.

It turned out that Severus was very understandable of the situation but he strongly believed that I should tell Tom. But only after teaching Tom a lesson. But I wasn't ready to tell or even teach Tom a lesson. I didn't want revenge I knew why Tom reacted the way he did. I just needed more time.

(**TOM'S POV)**

I was in yet another meeting but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't concentrate. It had been seven months and I still wanted my mate. I overreacted I shouldn't have done what I did when Harry had changed back. I had wanted it all to be a lie so bad that when Harry had come to me the night he escaped I had really believed it to be a dream. Because I had treated him so badly I knew /I did not deserve forgiveness. When I had awoken the next morning I had woken to no one besides me. Sighing I looked around the room and found nothing had changed. I don't know how long I had laid there thinking about it. I looked back at how I treated Harry. I realized how horrible to him I only hoped that he would except my apology and explain why he was there and why he had been a kitten. I knew he had tried to tell me before but I had already been betrayed by someone else before and Harry had never seen me in a good light. I couldn't help but think the worst. But before I could get up to face the day and face Harry I received an urgent knock on the door. Lucius had come to tell me that Harry had escaped. He was the only other person that knew what had happened and that Harry was even here at all. But with him at the door IK knew that my dream was not a dream last night had been real. I had been with my mate but my mate had ran from me afterward. I knew he was willing but how could I blame him for running he thought I couldn't trust him. After that night I made it one of my missions to find him sending people to find it but no matter how or where they look they couldn't find him not even the order knew where he was. At least that little fact meant that he wasn't under Dumbledore's control. But I still worried where could he be where had he gone was he alright. Would he ever come back?

I was brought out of my musings by the double doors slamming open and someone charging in. The sea of my followers dividing to let the figure through. The person that had been giving his report frozen and looking a little put out on being so rudely interrupted but stepped aside to let the angry potions professor through.

"You are all dismissed"

I aid a little happy to have something else to do than be in that meeting but was perplexed on why Severus was so angry. As soon as the last of my followers had left closing the door I went down to where Severus was to greet him

"Severus to what so I owe this pleasure.

"You do not deserve your mate."

With those simple words I knew Severus knew and that he knew what I had done. But most of all he knew where Harry was.

"Where is he? Is he alright? Is he safe?

I asked in desperation grabbing onto Severus like my life depended on it.

"I gave an oath not to say where he is but he is alright you do not need to worry he is in safe hands. But you have a lot to make up for.

Severus said looking at me sternly

I sighed in relief at the news that he was safe.

"I know I do not deserve him Severus But with the life I had lived I was already on pins and needles I didn't know what to do. So I naturally assumed the worst. But the night that he left I was already gone I was going to that morning go and let him explain himself but it was too late he was already gone. And I know I will never get him back."

Severus looked at me wide eyed knowing that I meant every word.

"Tom I have to ask you this and answer truthfully for I will know if you lie."

"Anything."

"Do you love him?"

No but I care about him and I wish to give him my heart hoping that one day he could give me his."

"Would you be willing to do anything?"

I looked up at Severus confused as to why he was asking this but answered without hesitation.

"Anything."

With that Severus smirked and started to lead me out of the room.

"Good because I have an idea."


End file.
